1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulling plate for a spindle motor and a spindle motor having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Demand for an increase in data reading and writing speed in a spindle motor for a hard disk drive, mounted in a personal computer or a peripheral device, along with demand for a decrease in vibrations, noise, and power consumption in a spindle motor, in accordance with an increase in recording density, has recently increased.
In addition, demand for a decrease in an influence of cogging torque, which is a cause of an increased vibrations, noise, and current consumption during the operation of the spindle motor, the suppression of overcurrent, and a decrease in current consumed by the motor has increased.
At the same time, the suppression of unnecessary vibrations, generated in a thrust direction of a rotor, has also been demanded.
To this end, a pulling plate is installed in a base member. That is, the pulling plate is installed in the base member so as to be disposed under a driving magnet.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, the pulling plate is fixedly installed on the base member by an adhesive. However, in the case in which the pulling plate is installed through the adhesive as described above, when a temperature change is generated, adhesive strength of the pulling plate is deteriorated due to a difference between coefficients of linear expansion of individual materials.
In addition, in the case in which the pulling plate is installed in the base member through press-fitting, a thickness of the pulling plate is thin, such that the pulling plate is deformed at the time of press-fitting thereof. At the time of the installation of the pulling plate through press-fitting, the pulling plate clips the base member to generate particles, such that contamination may occur due thereto.